Scene Behind The Fanfic of Rio
by Jason Fuze
Summary: If all Rio characters were transferred out of the fanfic world into a dimension without violence and crime, and they knew their life were previous controlled by some writers, what will they think about the fanfic that humans wrote about them?
1. Free from restrains

**This story is purely made for entertainment, and what I thought about the life of Rio characters if they knew their life were controlled by some humans, and all of them escaped the stories and hid in another dimension where there is no violence and crime.**

It was just another peaceful day in the peace dimension until a portal opened up. The portal frame began building itself and a black and purple portal appeared in the center, then all of a sudden, many birds and other animals jumped out of the portal and landed, all seemed to be relieved.

"What a trip Jewel." Blu said panting on the green grass while staring at the blue sky.

"Yeah, finally we are here, where nobody can get hurt." Jewel agreed with Blu and came over and lied beside him.

"Feels so good not being an evil anymore." Nigel sighed in relief as he walked around, examining the area around them.

"I know right? I just don't get why 'they' want to make us look bad. We were just living our normal lives." Gabi complained.

"I think this is the place, no more violence, no more sadness and anger, just pure peace." Blu said still watching the white cloud moving inch by inch sluggishly.

"According to my calculations, we have done pretty much everything possible." Bia said which made everybody nod.

"Yep, we have done everything and been everything." Jewel said and thought about what their lives were like after the first fanfic came out on fanfiction.

"The first one was ok Jewel." Blu said to her," We are couples anyways, so making romantic story about us is pretty normal."

"Yeah, and I still don't like humans." Jewel said which made Blu a little bit annoyed.

"Jewel, humans aren't all bad." Blu said to her.

"Yeah, only some people like the poachers I worked for, they are really mean and cruel." Nigel agreed with Blu.

"Anyways, after the some time in the fanfic, lemons were written about us." Jewel said as she made a disgusted face," Ugh, why do humans always write gross and biased stuff about me and Blu, and it's suppose to be private, not to be written to the public."

"Yeah, and the first author said that I always hesitate when comes to children, and that's not really a big deal, but when it brings this idea to the rest of the Rio writers, I'm pretty pissed." Blu said.

"And I hate those writers that want me to engage at my sisters just because our species is almost extinct." Tiago said. (Hmm… I wonder who that is)

"It hasn't been all that bad right?" Blu said turning to the bright side," We are still a big happy family."

"Not really, there are many writers that want us separated for some reason. It's like we are magnets, sometimes we attract, sometimes we repel."

"Actually mom, opposite attract, same repel." Bia corrected Jewel which she just ignored.

"And half the times is caused by Nigel." Blu said turning to Nigel.

"Not my fault, the writers made me do it, I'm just following my script made by them." Nigel said raising his wings to his head level.

"And the other antagonists are just weird OC created by writers, and for some reasons they almost never completely kill us, we just get hurt and rescued, and all wounds will heal after a few month, and happily ever after." Blu said.

"I'm ok with normal enemies like other macaws, crow, eagle, hawk and other animals." Jewel said and added," I just don't get comfortable around supernatural enemies."

"Yeah, and somehow we get powers too."

"And we still get overwhelmed by them." Jewel said," Then we get captured again, mostly me because I'm a girl and everybody likes to see hero save princess, bla bla bla."

"Then I try to rescue you from the hands of evil, obviously I will fail, and some powerful OC comes and saves the day."

"There are too many different stories written about us, and mostly are about romance and fighting." Jewel said," And who said I liked mangos? We eat other fruits and nuts as well."

"But I sure do like hot chocolate with marshmallows." Blu said," And Jewel, I can never get tired of writers writing love stories just about us."

"Yeah." Jewel agreed and gave him a small kiss.

"One things is good, they made us really good singer." Nico said to them.

"Yep, they have some great taste in music." Blu said thinking about all the song Nico and Pedro sang, as well as him and Jewel's.

"And our last chick has so many names." Rafael said turning to his newborn chick who just learned how to fly.

"Yeah, I still don't know your name." Jewel said.

"Oh and this one time…" Blu remembered a fanfic and said which made everyone look at him, curious about what he has to say.

 **That is it for this chapter, tell me in the review section about what you think.**

 **Again, this is just purely made for entertainment, don't take it seriously.**

 **I might make this into a series, where I take a story from somebody else and talk about it.**

 **What story should I talk about in the next chapter? Tell me so I can have an idea, If you don't think that this is a good idea, just don't leave mean comments, thanks for the support.**


	2. Rio summer break

**Hi, I will be using Will the Bald Eagle's "Rio summer break" for this chapter. Don't hate on me if you think this is rude or anything.**

"This one time, we came back to Rio, which was what we were suppose to do." Blu said and scratched his head," Then everything got weird all of a sudden."

"He made me look like a wild animal!" Tiago exclaimed.

"Tiago you are a wild animal." Jewel said to him.

"You know what I mean." Tiago said," He made me sound like some kind of crazy bird on sugar rush all the time."

"But he also made me sound smart which I agree and enjoy." Bia said, happy that Will actually did something good.

"I like the part where we preen each other's feather, and kissed afterwards." Jewel said remembering the day after they came back to Rio.

"Yeah, those were the good times." Blu smile and snuggled beak with Jewel, not caring that everybody was looking at them with a weird face.

"I still get goose bump when you guys do that." Nigel said which made Blu and Jewel glare at him.

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend." Blu made a comeback and everyone covered their face with their wings.

"Roasted." Tiago said with an exaggerated expression.

"Need some liquid nitrogen for that burn." Bia added.

"Anyways, back to our discussion." Jewel said," Julia doesn't actually sound that bad, she's a nice girl I have to admit."

"And Lucas, they sure do make great couples though." Blu said to Jewel.

"Then there's Will." Jewel said with a irritated face," Why does that writer have to make me sound so scared of just an eagle? Ninety percent of their diet are fish and the ten percent dead bodie."

"But you look funny when you are scared." Blu said trying to hold his chuckle, Jewel slapped him on his head lightly.

"No, don't ever say that again, I'm as fiercely independent as I need to be." Jewel puffed her chest, appearing to be bigger.

"Sorry." Blu apologized.

"After that, you guys came to our club, and sang 'sugar' for the audience, I enjoyed that part. It's great to have some guest around." Nico then said to Blu and Jewel.

"Yep, and as usual, we kissed after we sang the song." Jewel said.

"I didn't mind the singing, it's just kissing with you in the public makes me a little bit nervous." Blu said.

"It's ok Blu, there's nothing to be nervous about, watch." Jewel said and kissed him slightly," See Blu, nothing bad can happen."

"Eh, I guess so." Blu said sheepishly.

"Then Will took our kids and we made love in the hollow." Jewel continued the story," It was pretty fun although there wasn't any actual physical description of us mating."

"Will was a nice guy." Carla said," He's really responsible at caring us."

"He doesn't know how to build a nest, did his mother not teach him how to build one?" Bia said.

"Maybe not." Tiago said to Bia," Good thing that Will didn't just murder Maria."

"I really don't know how a bald eagle and a falcon can be a couple." Blu said.

"You know what they say, love can make anything come true, just like me and you." Jewel said to him.

"Well, now the villain comes into the play." Nigel said," Erico's really tough."

"He is tough, I tried to fight him off, but I just failed, and of course I get captured by him." Jewel said.

"Yeah, and I also tried to fight him one on one, but I seemed to fail also." Blu said," Then Will came and blew him up with a grenade, and honestly, I just don't know how a bird can carry and use one of those."

"Superpower Blu, an essential item in a fictional story." Jewel said," All I care about is that I got saved and can spend more time with you."

"Not all of them though, some are really good and never even mentioned about it."

"Why does everybody want to make me look bad?" Nigel then said.

"Because if you are not the villain, you can't be a good guy either." Jewel explained to him.

"Yeah, and Erico really shouldn't punched you in the stomach." Nigel said.

"Yep, that really hurted me a lot." Jewel said," And I had to go back to the aviary, just great."

"They took care of you at least Jewel, you could've died if you weren't treated well." Blu said to Jewel," I was really worried sick about you Jewel."

"Ok, maybe they did really help me." Jewel agreed with Blu.

"Oh yeah, and this one time…" Blu said as he remembered a fanfic written about them.

 **That is it for this chapter, again, don't hate on me for criticizing other author's work too hard.**

 **I will use another author's story for the next chapter, so stay tuned.**


	3. A New Beginning

**Jason here, bring you another behind the scene chapter, today I will be talking about Headhusky's "A New Beginning".**

 **I hope you won't get upset about this chapter because it's about to get SALTY.**

 **It's what I do around here, you have the bravery to put up your stories, and I'll make a huge review third person, and yeah… You have been warned.**

 **I'm also writing the ways like Headhusky do because it's his story.**

The flock of birds who have been just busy talking to each other for the past few hours had still been occupied by their conversations about how their life had been shaped by an author like a clay. They weren't exactly happy about the fact that instead of them living happily in a universe that everything was perfect for the blue macaws, someone had to come and interrupt their lives.

Blu: I remember the time that I somehow managed to get up that statue, I didn't even know how to fly and he just made me capable of fully extend the usage of my wings, how illogical.

Jewel: Hey, at least you are still a Spix Macaw.

Blu: Yeah, but somehow I forgot everything.

Rafael: Then I think I brought you to the club.

Blu: How nice of him to describe the club in such a simple way, lights, colors and musics.

Rafael: And these two OC that the author just stuffed in there, they were pretty nice.

Blu: Yeah, Regan told me that there is a tribe in the Amazon which have Spix macaws.

Rafael: Regan sounds like regeneration in my opinion, but how cliche that the he actually took the spix tribe in the Amazon from Rio 2 and implemented here.

Blu: It's what they do Rafy, it's what they do.

Jewel: And I wish I could see myself soon.

Blu: I'm sure you will show up soon Jewel. Is it me or is it that he's trying to make Edgar as strong and intimidating as possible? Considering that he got kicked out of the tribe.

Rafael: I think so, and the quick introduction of another OC with a rare specie probably isn't much expected for me, afterall they are exotic creatures.

Nigel: I wonder when I'm gonna come in play.

Blu: So I came to Amazon with all that weird traveling cutscene and stuff stolen from Rio 2, I was expecting something more creative than that.

Rafael: I wonder where I went.

Blu: I guess you have no use anymore in his story, I'm sorry for you buddy.

Rafael: It's not that big of a deal.

Blu: Then I met Eduardo, the typical mean tribe leader… And they were talking about Ethel. Now here's the problem, it's normally ok to have alliteration with names, but when you mix them up and creating weird stuffs like Eduardo pointing wing at himself, then that's not ok. It's pretty easy to mix up names when they all start with E.

Eduardo: Yeah, I didn't even know how I was pointing wing at myself.

Blu: It's nice that you actually gave me a hollow to live in.

Eduardo: I'm not all that bad.

Jewel: And finally there I am, how nice it is to just bump into you like every other romance fiction would do, and the male would admire the female's beauty and gets all blushy.

Blu: It's not my fault that I bumped into you.

Jewel: I know, it's the author's.

Blu: It's weird how disquist is actually a word, I think the author might have meant disgust.

Jewel: Yet again with the spelling errors.

Blu: I'm getting tired of constantly pinned down by other birds, it's violence and it's bad, how come no one understands this? And Amazon outsiders? Come on, is this a reference to the book Outsider written by S.E. Hinton?

Eduardo: Probably not.

Blu: At my first glance, Roberto seems to be a nice guy all around, and then I met Martin and Aster, sounds very Americanish, but at least it's not alliterating again.

Jewe: I don't know what the author is trying to make me do? Make me hate Blu?

Blu: I think so, but I think I deserve it since we break the fourth wall too much. Why do the author want me to fail every tests? And those test scene are also stolen from Rio 2.

Roberto: Hey, it's what the readers want, they want you to act miserable and comeback at the right time, and take my Juju away.

Blu: Sorry to take Jewel from you.

Roberto: Ehh, I'm kinda jealous of you, but I admitted it.

Jewel: Am I like some kind of prize?

Blu: Of course not Jewel, why would you think that?

Jewel: Because all of you want to have me.

Blu: It's because you are special. Anyways, back to the topic, I heard Axton was a nice leader, too bad he got killed.

Eduardo: I didn't like him.

Blu: Then I got banished by you just because I harbored Edgar. I didn't want any of this to happen, I didn't want to go to the party, or meet the very sister of the victim. I'm surprised that they actually listened to me once, and this is what I'm talking about, the very time that I am useful is in extreme situations, that's what author and readers want, that's ok, but I think it takes more than that.

Eduardo: But I was very proud of you at that moment.

Blu: You should, but I'm not at the author. So many spelling errors! The fourth line in chapter 15(Not including bold letters) I'm not even going to mention that, make sure you read your story word by word next time.

Jewel: He even spelled my name Jewell in chapter 10(Almost at the end of the chapter, spelled Jewell's mother)

Blu: Anyways, let's focus on the main plot. Why did the author make Jewel and Bridget have problems? More conflict between character makes interesting plot I guess.

Jewel: You know another thing? I can read the whole story simply just by reading the chapter title, how weird.

Blu: But it's not all bad, the storyline is interesting, I'm sure whoever writing this agrees with me.

Jason(Author): Oh yes Blu, and you broke the fourth wall again.

Blu: Thanks, now go away so I can keep mocking Headhusky's work.

Jason(Author): :(

Blu: I'm surprised that the author actually knows the clay bank. For anybody that doesn't know what a clay bank is, it's basically a cleaning agent for a bird's stomach. Recent actions of human have intoxicated the area with chemicals, so the birds have to eat clays to keep their stomach clean.

Tiago: Dad, again with the wiki.

Blu: Now I'm starting to think that Bridget might have feelings for me because of her behaviors.

Jewel: Hey, she's nothing, I'm the one that's suppose to love you, it's what everyone wants.

Blu: Yeah, your mother seems to be nice, I like her, and Mimi of course is just being over friendly again.

Jewel: It's how they are Blu.

Blu: I really don't get how birds have "free drinks", what if it's not free? What currency do they have?

Jewel: I don't think we have any kind of currency around.

Blu: Then why would it be called 'free' when you don't need money already?

Jewel: Dunno.

Blu: Anyways, when Ethel tried to drown me in the river, I knew I wouldn't die because a story can't end like this, so I didn't even care and let the author do his thing, and of course I will be rescued by someone and wake up somewhere I don't know. Too cliche.

Jewel: I guess people don't want me to lose you.

Blu: Yeah, I didn't know that amnesia could be cured by simple ingredients found by a monkey. Amnesia is a disease that was caused by dead brain cells, and it can NOT be cured since the connection between brain cells can not be restored.

Tiago: Dad, not again.

Blu: Sorry son, I had to explain. It took a long time for me to remember all those memories to be honest, and I can't believe that I actually worked with Ethel before.

Jewel: You had me worried for such a long time.

Blu: Sorry Jewel, it's what the author wants. After that intense fight with Ethel, I almost wanted to just collapse from all those problems I had to deal with. Bridget, Ethel and Jewel, I just couldn't handle all of those at the same time.

Jewel: I just wanted to be with you Blu, please don't leave me again.

Blu: I won't Jewel, I will always be there with you.

Tiago: Took them long enough for us to be in the show.

Bia: Yeah, I'm kinda getting sleepy from all the stories you've been telling.

Carla: What? I'm was listening to music.

Blu: Well, I think that's enough for today, let's get some sleep on this soft grass, we don't need hollow since there's no dangers out here, thanks Jason.

Jason(Author): You are welcome.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter, I know it took a long time to make, but I other things to do like writing my other story and reviewing.**

 **Submit your story and I will sure to have the Rio OC react to them.(Gonna get sued by the fine bros)**

 **"A New Beginning" is owned by Headhusky.**


End file.
